marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie Neal
| image = | reality = | aliases = Laurie Simpson; Laurie Simpson Neal | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = | dob = | pob = Boston, Massachusetts | dod = 1920s/30s? | pod = Harrow's Point, Maine | boo = Harrow's Point, Maine | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = | relatives = Frank Neal (husband); Angelica Neal (daughter) | first = ''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #4 ("Angelica") | final = ''Tomb of Dracula Magazine'' #4 ("Angelica") | creators = Roger McKenzie; Gene Colan; Tom Palmer | actor = }} is a fictional character who is part of the Tomb of Dracula comic book franchise published by Marvel Comics during the 1970s and 80s. She was introduced in the first story in the fourth issue of the Tomb of Dracula comic magazine, cover date April, 1980, entitled "Angelica". Biography Laurie Simpson Neal was the wife of lighthouse keeper Frank Neal and the mother of young Angelica Neal. The Neals had a troubled marriage, owing largely to Frank's decision to take up the position of lighthouse keeper of Harrow's Point, Maine after the untimely death of the previous keeper. Laurie did not support the decision and resented the fact that Frank uprooted them from their home and relocated them to Maine. She wanted Frank to accept a position working at her father's bank, but Frank refused. Within an evening of moving into the lighthouse, Laurie discovered that her daughter had fallen prey to a vampire. The local physician, Doctor Chowder, administered a blood transfusion with Laurie as the donor and saved Angelica's life. That same evening, the Lord of all vampires, Dracula, insinuated his way into the Neal home. Unable to finish off Angelica (due to some well-placed crucifixes and garlic), he instead sated his thirst on Laurie. The substantial blood loss, both from the attack and the transfusion, proved too much for Laurie and she died soon after. Three nights later, she awakened in her coffin as a vampire. Her husband Frank as well as Doctor Chowder and the local bishop Father McFarland restrained her in her coffin while Frank drove a stake into her heart. Chowder initially handed McFarland the stake, but he refused to do the act, mistakenly believing that Laurie had been buried alive, but Frank, who saw her corpse knew otherwise, so he took the stake from McFarland's hand and did the deed Tomb of Dracula, Volume 2 #4; "Angelica" Abilities Powers Had Laurie continued to exist, she would have developed all of the powers of a traditional vampire. However, she was destroyed before her proficiency in such abilities could ever be realized. Weaknesses As a vampire, Laurie Neal possessed all of the same weaknesses and vulnerabilities as any other vampire. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Roger McKenzie and artists Gene Colan and Tom Palmer. * Originally hailed from Boston, Massachusetts. See also External links * Laurie Neal at MDP References ---- Category:1980 character introductions Category:1980 publishing deaths